<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunder and Evenlight by FluffyMCFluffers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466439">Thunder and Evenlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers'>FluffyMCFluffers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanon Marvel [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Soft Boys, Steve and Thor are in love, Thundershield is a thing but we still respect Peggy Sharon and Jane, Universe Alteration, they baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was Captain America, the Sentinel of Liberty, Man Out Of Time. He was a quiet man, keeping to himself, but still exponentially outspoken. </p><p>Thor Odinson was the God of Thunder, The Golden Son, The Mighty Thunderer. He was a loud man, widely brash, but still amazingly gentle.</p><p>So of course they would fall for each other, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanon Marvel [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first time Thor and Steve met.</p><p>((Takes place during The Avengers film —2012—))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>A big ‘ol brute, that’s what he was. That’s what Steve thought when he first met Thor. Brawling with Tony and seemingly winning but frankly, Steve didn’t care. With Loki on the loose, this fight was just another waste of time, and he honestly felt like a mother trying to pull her two boys away from slapping one another.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey!” He exclaimed as he threw his shield “That’s enough!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve looked over to Thor “Now, I don’t know what you plan on doing here”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve come here to put an end to Loki’s schemes!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then prove it. Put the hammer down”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He could hear Tony trying to convince him not to challenge this stranger “You want me to put the hammer down?!” Thor exclaimed. Then, he ran towards Steve, the other man bracing himself. He blocked the attack with his shield, as Thor struck with his hammer Mjölnir, a great shockwave emanating from the hit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they got up, Steve couldn’t take his eyes off Thor, the other man doing the same. There was confusion between the two of them as they panted from the extreme blow. Steve simply sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are we done there?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dealing with Loki seemed to be far more difficult than it appeared to be. Steve leaned on the railing as he had just walked out of the lab. God, Stark’s son really was a pain in the ass, wasn’t he? But he was the least of his worries right now. To get out of the ice and suddenly, the world is seventy years older, he doesn’t even know if Peggy’s still alive, and there’s a new threat to defeat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You alright, Captain?” Thor interrupted. His arms were crossed, and he joined Steve by his side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah I’m good” Steve answered “Just wasn’t really what I was expecting when I got out of the ice”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, I heard” Thor said “Must’ve been an unusual experience”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh you don’t even know. In a way, it felt like I was coming back from the dead. But instead, I remember everything, everyone I know is gone, and the world has changed again”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm...” The god muttered “If it’s any consolation, I too am not at ease. I know my brother is plotting something but... there’s something about him that I cannot place. He’s seems changed, utterly”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thor sighed “I’m afraid not. Despite my personal feelings, I must protect Midgard with whatever means necessary, even if there are methods that I do not like”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know you’re not the only one protecting Earth, right?” Steve added</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh I’m aware” Thor said the words in a playful manner that made Steve chuckle under his breath. His eyes were fixed on the Captain who, he had to admit, had rather lovely features. Golden hair, seemingly innocent blue eyes, and lips... oh god his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No! What was he thinking?! He just met this man and he doesn’t even know anything about him. Thor mentally jabbed himself on the head and said something to break the tension “When we collided that night-when my hammer struck your shield-, how did-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My shield is made of a strong material” Steve interrupted “And I have to admit, that blow was pretty impressive. Even if it did knock the wind out of me”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A hearty laugh escaped Thor’s lips “Perhaps next time we could spar on more equal ground”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve raised an eyebrow “Oh really? You want a round two?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not against it” As he said that, Thor formed a smirk that had Steve hot under his collar. He wasn’t stupid; he knew Thor was beyond gorgeous. But it didn’t seem right to suddenly be so... attracted to him. Being with men was wrong, right? Or was that not a thing anymore?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, Thunder” Steve finally responded “If this mission goes well, I’ll take you up on your offer”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Right there, they extended and shook hands, never leaving each other’s gazes. After that encounter, the team could’ve sworn that Steve and Thor were eerily close. But they were just friends, right? They had only just met. So how could they work so well on the field?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No, they were just friends and nothing more. It’s not like Steve blushed furiously when Thor dipped him out of the way of an incoming Chitauri. Not like Thor absolutely melted when he saw Steve throw his shield in battle and give orders like the good Captain he was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yeah, just friends...</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor tells Jane of his newfound feelings for Steve, all the while being Sharon Carter approved.</p><p>((Takes place after Thor: The Dark World —2013—))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thor,” Jane said, as her and Thor sat atop the roof of her apartment “You don’t have to feel bad. These things happen”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the man just sighed “I know that, but I feel guilty. I had left you for so long and now...” Everything seemed to move so fast. Thor had lost his mother, and then his brother. He thought of Jane ever since the Bifrost was destroyed, but it seemed like everything changed the moment he met Steve.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kind, amazing, wonderful Steve. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t even known him for that long, and yet I feel things for him. More than just respect or admiration”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane put a hand on his shoulder “You’re...attracted to him, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor turned to look at her “I do not know just yet. I can’t say it’s love, but these feelings...I can’t simply send them away. Even when I try, they return”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thor, if you want to pursue him, I’ll support you not matter what. I admit, I am a little upset that you got over me so fast, but it happens. It’s natural. If this is what’ll make you happy, then that’s all that matters”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The god looked at her with wide eyes “Are you certain?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Positive” Jane said with a smile “I’ll always love you, you know. Just because we won’t be together anymore, doesn’t mean my feelings for you are any different”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Returning her smile, Thor kissed the top of Jane’s head “Thank you. And I promise, whenever you need me, I shall come to your aid”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll gladly accept that offer”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking up to the building, Thor walked inside and up the stairs. He found Steve’s apartment and stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath in and was about to knock, but was interrupted by the neighbor opening her door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t mind me” she said “Just going for a run” Sharon was holding her earphones as she stared at Thor “He doesn’t really have a lot of visitors, you know” She motioned to Steve’s door</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor smirked “Yes, well, I’m more or less a friend of his” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sharon smiled at him “Alright then. Have a good day” But before she left, she turned back to him “The orchids were a good choice, by the way” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor saw her leave, and then, he looked to the door again. Raising his fist, he knocked on the door, waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There in front of him, Steve stood as he opened the door. He wore a simple white shirt, and he held some papers in his hand. God, Thor had forgotten how gorgeous he was. Those blue eyes could put the stars to shame.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello” Thor said softly, forming a small smile on his face </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve smiled back “Hey, Thor” his gaze moved down to the flowers “What’s with the bouquet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s...for you” The man responded </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small ‘oh’ escaped Steve’s lips. He opened the door wider “Come in” he said </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor walked into the apartment, looking around. It was pretty neat despite being such a small space “So” He began “I suppose you’re wondering why I am here, correct?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, I’m pretty happy to see you” Steve said, putting down the papers “I’ve been going through debriefings practically all day, and I haven’t seen anyone. So you’re a nice change of scenery”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor chuckled. He extended the bouquet to Steve, who happily took it “I know you might see this as sudden, seeing as we’ve only known each other for well over a year, but ever since we met, I’ve been absolutely captivated by you. Your heart, your spirit, I’m completely enamored. So it would be an honor if I could have the privilege to escort you to a private dinner, where I’d enjoy it if we could get to know each other more”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Needless to say, the agape look on Steve’s face was adorable “Are you... asking me out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that’s what Midgard calls a private dinner then yes, I am asking you out”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve could feel his mouth move by itself as it formed a large smile. Was this actually happening? Of course it was, Thor was right there in front him, all in his armor and sporting a gorgeous smile. There was no debate as to what his answer would be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small chapter where Steve meets with Peggy again.</p>
<p>((Takes place during Captain America: The Winter Soldier —2014–))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing Peggy again was surreal, to say the least. Steve didn’t expect her to be alive but yet, here she was. It didn’t feel right to be sitting here, not aged one bit, while Peggy had long lost her youthfulness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who was he?” Steve said, holding a picture of Peggy. She sat on a picnic blanket next to a man, young and handsome.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy, despite her fading memory and deteriorating health, had a big smile on her face “Daniel was an agent of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. He helped me on many cases, and eventually proved himself worthy enough to join SHIELD. Chivalrous he was, yes. And even a bit of an ass at times-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve snorted at that </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-But he was devoted and true. When the world thought of us as throwaways, we proved them wrong”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve looked to Peggy, putting the photo down “He sounded like quite the guy. I’m happy you got to live the life you deserved. I know it must’ve been hard for you”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy’s eyes turned sad, but her smile never left her “And what about you?” She asked “Has anyone been able to capture your heart?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To be honest, I didn’t think after my best girl anyone could” Steve’s remark extracted a laugh from Peggy “But I have been seeing someone. We’ve been hanging out a lot more than usual, but... I don’t know... I want to make sure it’s right”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve sighed “He’s a good guy. Kind, open, fun. But I don’t know, I just don’t wanna rush things. We click really well, both in and out the field. When I’m with him... I don’t feel like I have to prove myself. Like I need to remind him of my position. With him, I can just... be small”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it was true. When he went on that dinner with Thor, everything just seemed normal for once. There were no battles to fight, no villains to defeat. It was just a night out for them. Thor spoke about Asgard: of Loki, his mother, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif. In turn, Steve talked of his own mom, of Bucky and yes, even Peggy. The way Thor’s eyes practically glowed when he spoke was just magical, and Steve felt like he was in a completely different world.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steve” Peggy began, extending he hand for Steve to take “You deserve to start again. I know you’ll never stop fighting, that’s for sure. But you need to slow down. If you don’t take this chance, this moment for something more, then it’ll slip away. And you’ll regret it forever. Don’t make that same mistake again”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words made Steve’s eyes water, knowing what little time Peggy had. She always knew what to say, didn’t she?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew I could always count on my best girl” Steve said, smiling </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take it, Steve” Peggy said “Take that chance. Be happy and live. That’s all I ever wanted for you” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>